


White Night

by endlessnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fingering, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, New Year's Eve, Snow Storm, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, alone in the house, kageyama likes to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnight/pseuds/endlessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long had it been? Kageyama couldn’t really tell. He felt his head dizzy and whenever he tried to open his eyes, his vision was clouded and for what he could see, it seemed like the whole room was spinning around.<br/>Something heavy was sitting between his legs, almost on his lap, leaning towards him from time to time. Kageyama felt a hot and warm touch around his mouth that kept leading him to open his lips; that warmth was overwhelming and it made his head spin even more, if possible. He felt all of his limbs go numb every time that that taste was on his tongue, every time something familiar rubbed against his legs and before he knew it, there was a hand between his legs, palming him through his jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Night

**Author's Note:**

> the white in the title is definitely because of the snow and not some perverted pun i swear  
> -maybe-
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

How did they end up there? Oh, right. New Year’s Eve. An incredible snow storm.

Hinata’s parents were supposed to be back home already after visiting some other relatives on the last night of the year, to be spending New Year’s Eve all together at the Hinata’s house. With Kageyama as well.  Since Kageyama’s parents had left him alone for a couple of days to go on a short but romantic holiday, Hinata felt bad for him and didn’t want to leave him alone on a festive day like that. Hinata’s parents had agreed he could stay the night with them since Hinata used to have sleepover with him from time to time anyways.

But now Hinata’s parents weren’t coming home. It was pretty late and they were supposed to be already there with them, ready to visit a nearby temple and see some fireworks. Natsu was with them, of course, and Hinata was pretty worried.

“Why don’t you call them?” Kageyama asked, not really knowing what else to do or say to comfort his team mate. They were sitting on the sofa, they’d been waiting for them to come home for two hours now.

“I’m waiting for them to call! I don’t want to be the one calling while they’re calling as well and—Then wouldn’t I be able to pick up their call? I need to answer!! And maybe they’re on their way and—“

“Stupid Hinata” Kageyama hissed. “Just give them a call, I’m sure they’re okay and probably on their way back.”

“I’ll try…” Hinata gave up and reached for his phone. After a couple of seconds, Kageyama could hear Hinata’s mom answer the call from the other end of the line.

“Mom!!!” Hinata shouted, beginning to nervously bounce on the couch. “Are you okay? Where are you?! Is Natsu still with you? Is dad driving?”

Kageyama laid his eyes on the thin figure of Hinata sitting next to him, not able to stay still on the edge of the couch, eyes wide with worry and breath caught in his throat. Kageyama couldn’t help but think he found Hinata cute, in a way, seeing him worry so much about his family.

“Ah, that’s a shame” Kageyama heard him say, “we were of course waiting for you! But don’t worry about us, we’re fine. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then. Say goodnight to Natsu from me! Ah, and Kageyama as well! Bye mum, happy New Year’s Eve!”

And like that, Hinata was suddenly reassured and calmed after the call, although Kageyama still had no idea about what happened.

“They’re not coming back for the night” Hinata simply said, “the snow storm is too strong to let dad drive, so they’re staying at my aunt’s place and they’re celebrating there. Natsu was worried about us! Ahah and we were so worried about them as well! I can’t believe this, Kageyama!” Hinata laughed, finally being able to relax and sit comfortably on the couch.

But for some reason now Kageyama was everything but relaxed. He felt more nervous than before, he felt his muscles tensing at the news that him and Hinata would be spending the New Year’s night in his house, completely alone till the next day.

“Are you okay, Kageyama? You look scary” Hinata was looking at him with a curious face and Kageyama could do nothing but blush and look away. What was happening to him? He sure had spent a lot of time alone with Hinata before, so why was he so nervous all of a sudden?

He couldn’t find an answer to all of those questions forming in his head and Hinata didn’t even give him much time to think about it any further.

“Wanna watch a movie? Or we could try and go out to the temple anyway?” Hinata asked with innocent eyes, but still looking a bit curious in Kageyama’s reactions.

“With all of this snow outside? I don’t even think the storm has stopped—this is definitely a bad idea, what are you thinking?!” Kageyama replied feeling his heartbeat racing. All of his nervousness was uncalled for, but he couldn’t find a way to calm himself down.

Hinata squirmed on the sofa and sat crossing his legs, now facing Kageyama and staring at him. “It’s fine for me” he added, “I don’t really enjoy going out on New Year’s Eve anyway.”

Kageyama swallowed, finally managing to relax his neck and shoulders while he kept avoiding Hinata’s glares. Silence filled Hinata’s living room for a couple of seconds, before Hinata spoke again.

“Hey, Kageyama” he asked, “do you want to drink something? There’s this really good sake my dad left in the kitchen, he wanted to drink with mom later and he doesn’t know I know where he hid it—“

“What?! Are you out of your mind?”

Hinata stared at him with a confused expression. “Why not?!” He simply replied.

“B-because” Kageyama stuttered, “we’re not even at the legal age for drinking and it just sounds like a very bad idea…”

“You’re lying to yourself” Hinata replied while getting up from the couch, now heading towards the kitchen. “Besides, we don’t know it’s a bad idea until we try it and see the consequences.”

Alcohol was surely a bad idea. Kageyama could feel himself getting even more anxious now, all thanks to Hinata and his stupid ideas. He wanted to spend a nice night with Hinata’s parents and have fun on his first New Year’s Eve with a friend, not get wasted and probably do something fucked up that he’ll regret for the rest of his life. But Hinata had other plans, and he came back to the living room holding cups of sake with both hands.

“Here you go” he said, with an extremely excited voice. “Happy New Year, Kageyama!”

 

-

How long had it been? Kageyama couldn’t really tell. He felt his head dizzy and whenever he tried to open his eyes, his vision was clouded and for what he could see, it seemed like the whole room was spinning around. That was weird, he’d never experienced something like that.

The softness under the palm of his hands told him that he was still sitting on the couch, yes he definitely could tell he was still there, but something heavy was between his legs, almost sitting on his lap, leaning towards him from time to time. Kageyama felt a hot and warm touch around his mouth that kept leading him to open his lips; that warmth was overwhelming and it made his head spin even more, if possible. He felt all of his limbs go numb every time that that taste was on his tongue, every time something familiar rubbed against his legs and before he knew it, there was a hand between his legs, palming him through his jeans.

He managed to take deep breaths in between those that seemed very much like stolen kisses, and finally at some point that hot and wet feeling was gone from his face and he was right before his eyes, breathing as hard as Kageyama was.

Hinata’s red face, panting mess, was looking at him with such a wild expression, like his eyes were filled with lust for the first time in his life. Kageyama had never seen him like this before, so it took a while before recognizing his friend’s face; ah, it was also due to the alcohol, of course.

How much had they been drinking? Definitely too much. Kageyama had just recalled the wild proposal of Hinata from a couple of hours back. Their cups were laying somewhere on the floor, left behind empty and forgotten, while they were tangled to each other on the couch. And yes, Kageyama had just figured out that Hinata climbed to his lap to press their lips together multiple times.

“What… Are you doing?” Kageyama managed to ask, in the end, almost out of breath.

“You look so kissable” Hinata simply replied, licking his lips and biting them. He was certainly drunk, Kageyama could tell. This proved to be a bad idea, as Kageyama thought it would be. Hinata’s cheeks were cherry red and his lips too, from all the kissing and biting, they were shiny with saliva and Kageyama found himself thinking that maybe—maybe just a little, Hinata looked very kissable too.

“Kageyama… Come here” Hinata invited him while placing his thumb on Kageyama’s chin and tilting his head a bit back; then Hinata closed the distance between their faces once again, but this time Kageyama felt more conscious about what was happening. He felt Hinata’s lips pressed against his and soon after Hinata opened them, causing him to open his mouth as well and their tongues were soon meeting again.

Hinata’s tongue was hot against his, moving slowly and skillfully; had he kiss other people before? Or was it a first time thing like for Kageyama’s case? Kageyama was too deep in that kiss to think about it any longer, he let himself fall in that numbness and pleasure of having Hinata’s hot body against him and licking his mouth passionately.

But then Kageyama felt Hinata’s hand again where he’d place it before they pulled away and talked; Hinata was trying to palm him again through the fabric of his clothes, certainly having an effect on his already half hard on.

Kageyama interrupted that heated kiss and stopped Hinata’s hand with his own.

“What’s wrong?” Hinata asked in one low and heavy breath.

“This” Kageyama simply replied, “I don’t know if I want this.”

Hinata reached for Kageyama’s face with both hands and placed them on his cheeks, gently caressing the skin and staring at him with deeply sorry eyes. “I shouldn’t have done this…”

“It’s not—Hinata. Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault, it’s the sake and everything-“ Kageyama tried to say before Hinata put his fingers to his mouth, shutting him up. They were definitely too close, Kageyama could feel Hinata’s hot breath against him and was already laying his eyes on those red lips…

“I’m sorry because I wanted to do this for a long time and I can’t let you blame the alcohol like that. I wanted to do this with or without the alcohol in my system.”

Kageyama stared at him for a long moment. He was sure he felt something in his chest, like an explosion, or more like his heart stopped for a whole couple of seconds. But that didn’t change the fact that he was still scared of doing things while he didn’t feel ready, part of him was still sure that was a bad idea and Hinata wouldn’t even remembered what he said the morning after, without the alcohol altering his thoughts.

“You want to do it, right?” Kageyama asked, dead serious.

Hinata nodded, swallowing hard and never looking away from him. For some reason, despite the fact that he felt mortified to death and he was very much afraid of the whole thing, Kageyama managed to look sexy as hell.

Hinata couldn’t help himself. “I need to get off, Kageyama. I need it really bad.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened with surprise. Those words should’ve horrified him, then why was he feeling even more aroused by that?

Kageyama reached for Hinata’s pants and unbuttoned them. Hinata was staring at him, almost shocked. He surely wasn’t expecting that, he thought Kageyama would ask him to deal with his ‘problem’ alone in the bathroom and go back to him when everything was back to normal. But apparently Kageyama had other ideas in mind.

“What are you…wait, Kageyama-“

“Take off your clothes” he ordered in a dominant voice. “If you really need to get off… Do it.”

“Are you serious?” Hinata’s head was beginning to spin again, this time not because of the alcohol. If anything, with that request, Hinata needed to drink even more to be able to pull it off.

“Is that okay with you?” Kageyama asked, still looking pretty serious and really, really aroused.

“Is that okay with YOU” Hinata replied within an instant.

“Hinata” Kageyama hissed, “touch yourself. I want you to do it. I want to watch.”

Okay, this was surely the alcohol speaking. But thank god he still had some in his system that lent him the courage to speak his true hidden desire.

Hinata closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was really going to do it, in front of Kageyama?! Hell, part of him told him that it wasn’t an okay thing to do, touching himself in front of your best friend, but the aching in his lower half was getting worse by the second and he needed to sort that out quickly before the effect of the sake was gone.

Hinata slowly slid one hand in his boxers after taking off his shirt and tossing it somewhere in the room and began to palm his hard on, with slow movements, thrusting his hips forward gently from time to time.

It was happening. Everything before Kageyama’s eyes.

Hinata closed his eyes and let a deep breath out of his lips, tilting his head back and letting himself get lost at his own touch. Kageyama was literally devouring him with his eyes, sitting in front of him on the couch, following every move of his hand in his underwear.

No, he needed more. He needed to see exactly what Hinata was doing, something inside him told him that he also needed to order Hinata what he should be doing and—suddenly his jeans felt too tight. His erection was pulsing in his boxers as well.

Hinata’s hand was working on himself with a slow pace, enduring the feeling of his own skin on his burning hot hard on, shutting his eyes and moaning softly from time to time. Kageyama palmed himself through his jeans, careful to do it while Hinata wasn’t watching him. He’d just said he wasn’t ready to do anything yet, so he didn’t want to let Hinata see that he was also feeling kind of needy in that moment. Kageyama would eventually need to release, but he didn’t want to think about it just now.

His eyes wandered on Hinata’s figure, his back arching on the couch, making the sweetest noises and breathing heavily already. Kageyama’s hand moved on his own, landing on Hinata’s wrist to stop his movements. “Hinata” he spoke in a low voice, “I need more. I need to _see_ you.”

Maybe it was again the alcohol speaking for him, but he was more than okay with it; Hinata looked at him kind of shocked for his words, words he’d never expected to hear from someone like Kageyama. But he didn’t know this side of his friend and he sure was interesting to find out that maybe Kageyama didn’t like sex in a way, but he liked watching Hinata. The idea of Kageyama enjoying the sight of Hinata masturbating in front of his eyes was exciting; it was surely the hottest thing he’d ever done.

Hinata let out a small breath from his lips before licking them at the thought; Kageyama noticed quickly just how thrilled Hinata was by that as well, so he sat up on the couch, trying to ignore the aching in his crotch area and leaned forward just enough to be only millimeters apart from Hinata’s faced. Kageyama carefully licked Hinata’s lips right where he’d just licked them, letting his eyelids drop on his blue and piercing eyes.

“Ahh—“ Hinata moaned when Kageyama proceeded to take off his underwear, finally being able to see what he desired the most. Hinata surely was bigger than Kageyama expected, that was a nice surprise. He was fully hard and leaking precum on his length, making it look very… kissable.

Kageyama blushed in response to his own thoughts. This wasn’t about making Hinata feel good, although he began to understand just how much he wanted to try it and how bad he wanted to make him come with his mouth. This was about carefully watching Hinata and his every move.

“Kageyama…” Hinata whispered as he brought his hand to his erection again, beginning to palm himself gently like he’d done before.

“Move your hand faster” Kageyama ordered, and Hinata followed right after.

“Take off your shirt” Hinata breathed out and it felt like he had no air left in his lungs after that. Kageyama’s eyes widened but he did as told, lifting his shirt up his chest and freeing his torso completely, finally giving Hinata the pleasure of seeing him half naked before his eyes.

Hinata sighed; “I want to touch you” he moaned, and he truly meant that. He was the one who began the whole thing, he was the one to get fully aroused just by the wet touch of Kageyama’s tongue in his mouth, he was the one who dreamed about doing this for a long time, and he was aching to touch Kageyama and devour every bit of his skin, leaving love bites everywhere and taking him fully.

“Not yet” Kageyama simply replied, not resisting the urge of sliding a hand in his boxers as well. “You’re going to touch yourself even more for me, isn’t that right Shouyou?”

Hinata’s mind blew up with disconnected sentences like _where is this coming from_ and _hell, yes please fucking keep doing it._

Kageyama bent on him once again, but this time not for a passionate kiss like before: he took Hinata’s free hand in his own and brought it to his lips. Without ever stopping the eye contact with Hinata, Kageyama slid Hinata’s fingers in his mouth and began to suck on them, harshly.

Hinata didn’t know what Kageyama was doing that for, at first, but when his fingers coated with thick saliva left Kageyama’s mouth he understood exactly what he needed them for.

Kageyama was staring at him with hungry eyes when Hinata slid his hand down to his lower half. He was quite nervous for he’d never done such thing before, but he was confident that with Kageyama there everything would have been easier than on his own.

He circled his entrance with his index finger and started pumping himself again with his other hand, when he noticed Kageyama was also touching himself in his pants. So Kageyama wanted, after all…? At that sight, Hinata lost it.

He thrust in his first finger, then realizing he should’ve done that slowly and carefully; but the pain he was expecting wasn’t that bad after all, so he began to move his hand in and out, getting used to the feeling of intrusion.

“Shouyou…” Kageyama whispered, “you’re so good for me.”

Hinata shut his eyes and moaned back a mixture of ‘ah’, ‘yes’ and ‘Tobio’ while inserting his second finger; he could easily tell that the little pain he was feeling before was quickly turning into something that sent shivers down his spine, mixed to the pleasure of his other hand on his length.

Hinata got used to the feeling quicker than he’d expected; maybe it was because of his erection beginning to feel sensitive, maybe it was just because Kageyama in front of him was finally touching himself too and the noises he was making were loud and incredible.

Hinata inadvertently curled his fingers and found his sweet spot; he cried out a loud moan, arching his back for the thousandth time on the sofa, moaning repeatedly Kageyama’s name.

Kageyama was a mess, pumping himself hard and never looking away from Hinata’s fingers; it was truly a gorgeous sight, seeing how beautifully he was devouring his own fingers, how hard he was now thrusting them in to find and hit his prostate every time. Kageyama wished he was the one making Hinata feel good with his fingers, and with something else too. He suddenly realized that yes, he wanted to feel Hinata all over himself and just how badly he wanted to be inside him.

“Yes!” Hinata cried out, “ah—there, Tobio”

Hinata was screaming like it was Kageyama the one thrusting his fingers in, and that alone managed to throw Kageyama over the edge. Hinata was too much, seeing his red cheeks and gorgeous body naked in front of him, seeing his hands working on himself was too erotic.

A loud cry left Kageyama’s lips before he could realize his hand movements were getting irregular and sloppy, and just like that he came in his boxers, hard.

Hinata managed to open his eyes just in time to notice that Kageyama was panting hard in front of him, coming hard and turning into a hot mess; that was enough to push Hinata too.

He wasn’t able anymore to thrust his fingers in the right spot, he only managed to let himself scream at the rough touch of his hands on sensitive skin and shut his eyes again, breathing heavily and calling Tobio’s name over and over. Hinata shot his load right on his own bare chest, Kageyama’s eyes widened with surprise seeing just how much he came.

Was it already past midnight? Did they miss the last seconds of the year ending? But that was okay with them, it was more than okay.

Hinata awkwardly collected his tired and aching limbs and brought himself to the bathroom somehow, to get a quick shower. Kageyama did the same soon after, not being able to exchange many words with his friend in the process. Did something change between them?

When they both had changed into their pyjamas and were sitting again comfortably on the couch, Hinata leaned in again to kiss Kageyama’s neck gently, without saying a word.

“Hinata, I’m-“ Kageyama started to speak, but Hinata stopped him immediately by pressing his lips on Kageyama’s. The kiss was quick but it still felt nice, warming.

“Don’t apologize. I wanted this. We both did.”

Hinata looked up to him with fond eyes. “And it was pretty fucking incredible” he added before bursting into a genuine laugh.

Kageyama smiled back to him thinking that maybe yes, something had definitely changed between them and there was no turning back to being just friend, but he spent his last night of the year with the person he wanted to be with the most and he felt truly, for once, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been too long since i posted a kagehina, isn't that right?  
> HAVE YOU MISSED ME?
> 
> the new year's eve of the iwaois will be posted soon, do not worry friends


End file.
